


Uncrowned royals

by Butterflyspit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyspit/pseuds/Butterflyspit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short KiyoReo fics. Not necessarily a coherent work, but the fics do tie together in some ways.<br/>Mostly fluff but there might be naughty pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncrowned royals

**Author's Note:**

> Reo is genderqueer in this fic so I'll be using they/them pronouns when talking about Reo.  
> Tags will be added as the work progresses.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Reo hadn’t realised that this was supposed to be a date. But when Teppei showed up at their doorstep with a huge smile on his face and an even bigger bouquet of red roses in his hand, Reo had to face the reality that they we going on a date with the Iron Heart. Reo changed into a fancier shirt and decided to roll with it. 

They started the evening off with a cup of coffee at a close by café. Soft jazz played in the background as Reo sipped their frappuccino while Teppei went on a nostalgia trip and talked about Seirin. Some of his stories were actually quite funny and Reo find themself laughing more than once and even shared some stories about Rakuzan. 

They continued their date with a very cliché, but very nice walk in the park. They found themselves talking about middle school, Uncrowned Kings and how they even originally got into basketball. Reo ended up asking about Teppei’s knee and the man happily shared his story. Rehabilitation and a surgery and it still wasn’t right. He had known he took a major risk when he decided to postpone his surgery, but he had been optimistic. At first things had gone well, but a bit after graduation his knee had started hurting again. In a year or two he might have to have another surgery and if that didn’t help he might end up using a cane before he even hit thirty. Reo couldn’t help but chuckle when a silly joke came to their mind.

“Think about it this way: Pimp cane.” Teppei let out a hearty laugh that made Reo’s heart flutter. 

Like a gentleman Teppei accompanied Reo back to their apartment when the night started to fall. On their walk back Teppei placed his coat over Reo’s shoulders and the Rakuzan’s former point guard couldn’t stop the blush from creeping to their cheeks. When they arrived at Reo’s door they shrugged Teppei’s coat off and gave it back to him.

“Thank you, I had a lovely time.” Reo kissed Teppei’s cheek before opening up their door.

“I’ll call you later.” Teppei said and waved. Reo shut their door a gentle smile tugging their lips. This could actually turn out to be something interesting.


End file.
